Entertainment
by csimiamifreako
Summary: After a hard case, Ryan decides to entertain Calliegh.  Just wipped this up Today. The first CarWash story I've posted. Short, I guess a oneshot? Let me know what you think.


**Title: Entertainment**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: After much consideration, this is a small Carwash story. Can you believe it? My first Carwash I've ever posted! Of course, I've discovered the first few fics I ever wrote were HipHuggers and Carwash! So if your lucky and I'm brave, you'll see those soon!**

**A/N: I was getting bored with writing long fics and decided to take a small break, so here is the result! I asked callieghsthebest for a few elements to write with, and she randomly gave me the following: Lemonaid, A CD Player, A Harmonica, carpet, and A Lamp, so here is the result! Let me know what you think!**

Calliegh sighed as she stepped into her warm bubble bath. She reached over and flipped on her cad player. Her favorites song began playing and she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the tub. The scented bath salts and candles created the perfect atmosphere for relaxing, which is just what she needed after working a case the last twelve hours.

A knock on the door interrupted Calliegh from her thoughts. She stayed in the bath, hoping whoever was at the door would think she wasn't home and leave. A second knock at the door and she realized whoever was at the door wasn't leaving.

She pulled herself from the tub she had barely gotten into and slipped into her pink bath robe. She was walking towards the door, when there was another knock. "I'm coming." Calliegh yelled, clearly annoyed. She pulled the door open and was greeted with a smile by the one and only Ryan Wolfe.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Calliegh asked. "Eric said you went home." Ryan said.

"Yeah, thats where I am. You found me." Calliegh said. "I just wanted to have a quiet night at home, alone." She added. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, after a case like today's, nobody should spend the night alone, it's not good for you, so I decided to come and entertain you." Ryan said with a goofy smile.

Calliegh couldn't help but smile. "Really, well I guess you better come in then." She stepped back and held the door open wide enough for him to get in and shut it behind him.

"Was I interrupting something?" Ryan asked, motioning to her bath robe. Calliegh blushed. "I was in the bath." "I'm sorry for disturbing you." Ryan apologized. "Don't be." Calliegh said. "I'm just gonna go get dressed, you make your self comfortable in the living room."

Calliegh left to her room and Ryan walked into the living room. He saw some pictures hanging on her wall and went to see who they were of. The room was dark and he couldn't make out the faces. He reached to the table to turn on the lamp and accidentally knocked it over and it fell to the ground.

"Whats going on?" Calliegh asked as she appeared in the living room. "I, um, I was just, sorry." Ryan stuttered. Calliegh smiled. "It's fine, nothings broken." 'Does he know how cute he is when he's nervous?' Calliegh thought. 'Does she know how cute she looks when she smiles like that?' Ryan thought.

They both leaned down to get the lamp and ended up touching each others hand. They both looked up to see the other and ended up hitting their heads together, hard. "Ow." Calliegh said, holding her hand to her head. "Yeah, ow." Ryan agreed. They stood their in silence until Calliegh suddenly started giggling, which soon turned into full laughs.

Ryan tried to control it but he soon ended up laughing just as hard. They both fell to the floor in fits of laughter and were rolling around on the carpet until they were out of breathe. "I'm sorry." Calliegh said panting. "Me too." Ryan said. He stood and pulled Calliegh to her feet. Ryan picked up the lamp and replaced it on the table.

"Your succeeding." Calliegh said. "Succeeding in what?" Ryan asked. "You said you were gonna entertain me, I'm defiantly entertained, I haven't done that since high school, it was strangely, fun." "It was definably interesting." Ryan said. "I'm kinda thirsty, can I get you something to drink?" Calliegh asked, her southern hospitality kicking in.

"Sure, whatcha got?" Ryan asked. "Water or lemonade? Your choice." Calliegh offered. "I'll take lemonade." Ryan said as they made their way to her kitchen. She removed the pitcher of Lemonaid from the fridge and poured to glasses.

"Thanks." Ryan said as he took a long drink of the tangy liquid. "Can I take your jacket? It's kinda hot in here." Calliegh said. Ryan nodded and handed her his jacket. She took it and something dropped from the pocket. "Whats that?" She asked. Ryan reached down and picked up the fallen object. "It's nothing" he said, and stuffed it in his pocket.

"No, really, what is it?" Calliegh asked. Ryan shook his head and Calliegh walked closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest, palms down. She stared into his eyes and moved one hand down his chest towards his pocket, keeping the other one in place.

Ryan saw what she was doing, he knew what she was doing, but he made to move to stop her. At that moment, he realized she had him under his spell, and she knew it too.

Her hand reached his pocket, and she slowly reached into to retrieve his secret object. She pulled it out and moved her eyes from his to the object in her hands.

"A harmonica?" Calliegh asked in disbelief. Her eyes met his again. "Why do you have a harmonica?" "I play." Ryan said in a whisper. "Really?" Calliegh asked. Ryan nodded. "Let me hear." Calliegh requested. Ryan stared into her eyes for a few more seconds before he placed the harmonica to his mouth and began to play.

"That was fantastic." Calliegh said after he finished. "Really?" Ryan asked. Calliegh nodded. "You know Ryan." Calliegh said in a whisper. His eyes stayed on the ground but she continued anyway. "I happen to find the harmonica very, very sexy." Calliegh said in a seductive voice.

His eyes darted up from the floor to meet hers. "Really?" "Mm hm." Calliegh said with a giggle. Ryan picked up his harmonica and began to play. Calliegh walked over to him and stood as close as she could with out disturbing his playing.

He finished his song and she grabbed his shirt, "Now, I happen to find the guy playing the harmonica very, very sexy." He raised his eyebrows and she nodded. He pressed his lips to hers gently. He had every intention of keeping the kiss light, but as soon as he felt how good it felt to have her lips to his, he found himself deepening the kiss. He nibbled on Calliegh lower lip, begging for entrance, which she happily obliged. She parted her lips and he put his tongue in, exploring her mouth.

Eventually they parted for air, keeping their faces as close together as they caught their breath. Once Ryan was sure Calliegh had her lungs filled with air again, he continued their kiss, this time not starting out gently, but with full force. This time, she was the one with her tongue in his mouth. Without breaking their kiss, he lifted Calliegh so she was resting on the cabinet and he felt her slip her legs around his waist. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled away to look at her.

One look into her eyes and he saw everything he need, love, desire, lust, and passion. He just hoped she saw the same in his. He slipped her shirt over her head and began kissing her, starting at her neck then working back to her lips. He picked her up and the stumbled back to the bedroom, shedding all clothes in the process.

Once in the bedroom, Ryan carefully lay Calliegh on the pillows, watching in admiration as her silky golden locks fell around her like an angel's halo. "I'm getting lonely down here." Calliegh said with a smile as she stared up at him. Ryan smiled at her. "I'm just taking in your beauty." "Well, can you take it in from down here?" Ryan kissed her again before settling in between her legs. He began kissing her stomach ad chest. "Ryan, I need you." Calliegh moaned. He gave her a deep kiss before continuing to make love to her.

After they were done, they both fell back on to the pillows. Ryan pulled Calliegh to him so he could feel her skin on his. "Ryan?" Calliegh asked as they were drifting off to sleep. "Hm?" "You did a great job entertaining me."

**Okay, so very short, kinda weird, and defiantly predictable, right?? Well, minus the harmonica! Please, take the time out of your busy lives and review, If you've gotten this far, why not review?**


End file.
